You Wouldn't Think Twice
by Jewel88
Summary: Sequal to You Wouldn't Think. Olivia and Sarah have been gone for three years. What happens when Sarah goes back to New York?
1. Saunders

Disclaimer: I don't own Law & Order: SVU.

A/N: Here is the long awaited sequal to You Wouldn't Think. I tried to wait to write this, you know to build supense, but I couldn't leave it alone. It's been three years since the end of You Wouldn't Think. So here it is!!

**1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111**

**Seattle, Washington. George Washington High School**

Lilly Thomas ran out of her last class of the school year. As soon as she busted out of the main door she was joined by her friend Sandy Moore.

"Hey Lil," said Sandy as she walked in pace with her friend.

"Hey," said Lilly.

As they walked down the path of the schoolyard they saw a black car with tinted windows pull up to the school and a girl in jeans and a black hoody quickly got in it.

"Who was that?" asked Lilly.

"I think her name's Jennifer," said Sandy.

"I've never seen her around before."

"I had English with her. She keeps to herself. Never talks to anyone, sits alone at lunch, always completely covers herself up. Totally creeps me out."

"How long has she been here?"

"Came freshmen year. But besides that she's a complete mystery to everyone."

**1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 **

Jennifer Saunders rushed out of her last class of her junior year. As soon as she was out of the building she immediately went to her mother's car.

"Hi honey, how was your last day of school?" asked her mother.

"Boring, we didn't do anything."

"Well you have all summer to what you want."

"I want to go back home."

"Sarah, please, don't do this to me, not now, not today."

"It's never a good day to talk about it."

"No, no it's not because it's not going to happen."

"Why not? We should face it, I know you never wanted to run. You loved your job, you loved Elliot."

"Sarah! We are not going to talk about this!"

"Aren't you sick of being Elizabeth Saunders? I'm sick of being Jennifer Saunders."

"Sarah, you know it's still dangerous being a Benson. He is still looking for us."

"Before all of this you always told me to face my fears, like you always did."

"This is different, I don't want him to hurt you again."

"Don't we have more to gain, then to lose."

"If I lose you, I can't gain anything."

**1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 **

Elliot Stabler sat at his desk at the 1-6. It was a slow day, all his paper work had been caught up, and there had been no calls. It was times like these that he left his mind wander. He thought of the life he could of had. A life with Olivia, Sarah, and his children. Now he didn't even know where they were. He quickly shook these thoughts out of his head as his partner, Dani Beck, sat at her desk across from his.

"You alright?" she asked.

He nodded. "Fine, I'm fine," he said.

**1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 **

Olivia sat in front of her computer. She was working as a website designer, that way she never had to leave home. She had no work right now, and she went into a deep daydream. She was back at SVU with Elliot, and Peter was gone and Sarah was safe, and they were happy again.

"Mom," said Sarah.

Olivia was shaken from her daydream. "Yes honey."

"My medicine's almost run out."

Just another reminder of what that bastard did to her daughter. "Alright, you have a few extra bottles in the medicine cabinet." Olivia didn't like to go out much so she bought everything in bulk.

"Okay," said Sarah. She pulled up a chair next to her mother's. "What you thinking about?"

"Work."

"Oh yes, cause I know you love being a website designer."

"Sarah," said Olivia in a stern voice.

"Don't you mean Jennifer?" Sarah smiled.

"Go to your room, I'm sick of all this lately."

"Well can you blame me?"

"Go to your room, _now_."

Sarah stomped off to her room and slammed the door behind her.

**1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 **

At one o' clock that night Sarah ran out to the bathroom. She opened the medicine cabinet and grabbed three of the four bottles of her medication. She ran back into her room. She threw them into her backpack full of clothes. She slipped a hoody over scarred body. She put the backpack on her back and grabbed the letter she had written to her mother.

She went out to the living room. Her mother was asleep on the couch, something that happened very often. She put the letter on the coffee table next to her.

She knew her mother would to worried to death, but this needed to be done. They were pretending to be people they weren't, they could never go out, and they were always fighting, back in New York they always got along. And she knew her mom was always unhappy, she missed Elliot _so_ much, and if this is what she had to do to get them together again, then she had to do it.

She patted her pocket to make sure the bus ticket was still there and she went out the door and never looked back.

**111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111**

A/N: Well here it is, hope you like it. Next chapter Sarah arrives in New York and Olivia discovers she's gone.


	2. Call

Disclaimer: I do not own Law & Order: SVU.

A/N: Sarah comes to New York, and visits some old friends. And Olivia freaks! (I forgot to mention this in the first chapter, but if you haven't read You Wouldn't Think, I suggest you you do because there will be reference to the old one and they won't be explain, but if you have a question just ask!)

**2222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222**

Sarah stepped off the Greyhound bus and pulled her backpack out of the luggage compartment. She took a smell of that New York air. She really missed it. She didn't really know where to start, she had so many places to go, she wanted to see so many people. She knew she wanted to see Elliot, but she was really nervous about that. She wasn't sure if he would be excited or if he would be angry that they just up and left without telling them. That would definitely have to wait for later.

But she did know one place she would always be welcomed. She just had to look for the address. She saw a phonebooth, she went to it and looked through the phonebook. She saw the name she was looking for. Good, only two blocks from here. She put her hood on her jacket up. She just had to be careful.

**2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2**

Olivia woke up with the headache from hell. She slowly sat up and rubbed her eyes. As her vision came into focus she noticed an envelope on the coffee table. She grabbed it and tore it open.

Dear Mom,

Please, please, please try not to freak out. Well I guess that's stupid to ask since I know you are going to anyway. Anyway by the time you read this I will be about half- way to New York. I know it's dangerous, I know you said we'd be stupid if we went back, but I just had to do it. This is how it's suppose to be. I know in my heart that you and I are suppose to be there, and if I have to run away to make you chase after me to come here, then that's how it's gotta be.

Love You Always,

Sarah

P.S. To took my medicine with me, so don't worry.

Olivia sprang up from the couch. She grabbed her cellphone and ran to her car. "Hello," she said on the phone. "I need a one- way ticket to New York City immediately."

**2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2**

Alex Cabot was sitting at her kitchen table with her two best friends Melinda Warner and Casey Novak.

She was very surprised when there was a knock her door. "That's werid, the door man didn't buzz anyone." She walked to her door and looked through the peep- hole. All she saw was a head of light brown hair, the figure not facing the door.

She unlocked the door. "Can I help you?" she asked.

Sarah turned around and her face brightened.

"Sarah?!?" said Alex shocked.

Sarah fell into her arms. Alex squeezed her tightly.

"I can't believe it's you," said Sarah. "I missed you _so_ much."

Alex was still in shock. She pulled Sarah at arms- length. "Sarah, where the hell have you been? What are you doing here? Where's your mom?"

"She's not here, I kinda ran away."

"Ran away from where? I mean one day you here and the next day you were gone. No one knew what happened to you guys."

"We moved to Seattle."

"Seattle?"

"Yeah, it sucks that's why I'm here."

"Well, come into the living room, there are some people that I'm sure would be happy to see you."

They walked into the living room. Alex in front of Sarah.

"Who was that?" asked Melinda.

Alex stepped away from Sarah.

Casey and Melinda gasped and jumped up. They engulfed her in a hug.

"I knew there was a reason I came here first," Sarah said to herself.

**2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2**

Olivia Benson sat on the plane. She had been trying to call Sarah ever since she got on the plane, but had had no luck. She knew the service was probably nothing, but she had to try. She had one last hope, and even though she didn't want to she just had too.

She turned on her cellphone again and called an all to familiar number.

**2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2**

Elliot Stabler was just sitting down to lunch with his partner, Dani Beck, when his cell phone rang.

"Stabler," he answered.

"Elliot, it's Liv, I need your help."

**2222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222**

A/N: I know it's kinda short, but I wanted to leave it at that!

REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!


	3. The 16

Disclaimer: I do not own Law & Order: SVU.

A/N:Chapter 3, don't really know what this is going to be about, just gonna write until I have a chapter.

**33333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333**

After a very long conversation with Alex, Melinda, and Casey(none of which involed any talk of Peter) Sarah said she was going to talk a nap in Alex's guestroom, but really she snuck out. She left a simple note. _Had to go, love Sarah._ She was on the ball with notes lately. Anyway her next stop was to the 1-6. Hopefully she could sneak into Cragen's office to see him. She knew that precinit like it was her house. She put her hoop up and started walking to the 1-6.

**3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 **

"Elliot, it's Liv, I need your help."

Elliot's jaw dropped.

"What is it?" mouthed Dani to Elliot.

He held up his hand, stood up and walked to the back.

"I know this is very sudden and surprising, but I didn't know who else to call that knew the whole situation."

"You're damn first this is sudden. One day everything is fine and the next it's like you fell of the face of the earth."

"Please Elliot, this is not the right time to do all this. I just, I need your help."

"What could be so important that you just come running back to me now?"

"It's Sarah, she ran away. She went to New York. I'm on my way to New York, but I'm worried sick. I don't like her wondering around the city all lone. I just want to see if you can find her and keep her safe until I get there and I promise you when I get there we will talk about everything. I'm really sorry for opening all of this up again, but I'm just worried sick. Please, I could really use your help."

Elliot rubbed his face. "Alright, I'll look for her. Where do you think she would go?"

"The precinit."

**3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 **

Sarah walked up the stair of the 1-6. She figured a hooded figure in the elevator of a police station would not be the smartest thing to do. Then she saw the doors of the Special Victims Unit. She peeked in. She saw the desk that used to be her mother and saw that it was occupied by someone else. Of course that was not a surprise. It looked liked Elliot, Munch and Fin were still there.

She saw that Cragen's door was open. With her hood still up she walked to his office. She saw him at his desk. She went in to the office and shut the door behind her, never facing Cragen.

He stood up. "Can I help you?" he asked.

She took her hood off and turned around. "I certainly hope so."

"Sarah?" he asked.

Sarah nooded with a big grin on her face.

He walked over to her and engulfed her in a huge hug.

Sarah squeezed him back. "I've missed you so much."

"You too." He pulled her back. "What are you doing here? Where's your mom?"

"I ran away," she smiled. "Mom is on her way to get me."

"What? Sarah are you nuts! Why would you do that, I know your mother is worried sick."

"Are you going to yell at me, or are you going to help me."

"What do you mean help you? I don't even know what's going on in your life, and you know that as soon as your mom gets here she's going to drag you back to where ever you were."

"Not if I can help it, but I can't do it alone."

"What are you talking about. As much as I love you both, but it's still not safe for you guys to be here."

"But you guys are getting closer to finding him, right?"

"Sarah... The case has gone cold. We can't find any solid leads."

"Oh," said Sarah. It was the first time that she really relized that he was still out there and could be anywhere, watching her. But she shook that out of her head. She had to stay foucused. "Dosen't matter. Mom and Elliot belong together. Please Cap, won't you help me?"

**3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 **

Elliot told Dani that he had a personal emergencey and he had to go back to the office. He hung up with Olivia with a promise from her that they could talk as soon as she got there. She just wanted to make sure that Sarah was safe before she did anything else.

Elliot was on his way to Cragen's office to tell him he needed to left for awhile when someone was coming out.

He knew that face. He knew that face all to well.

Her eyes went wide. "Hi Elliot."

**33333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333**

A/N: Da da da DUM!!!!! What will happen! Find out next time!!!

P.S. Sorry it took so long. (EVIL EXAMS!!!)


	4. Goldfish

Disclaimer: I do not own Law & Order: SVU.

A/N: Sarah and Elliot reunite!

**44444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444**

Her eyes went wide. "Hi Elliot."

He flung his arms around her and she melted into him. She began to cry into his shoulder. "I can't believe it's you. Your mom called, but I--,"

"What?!? My mom called you!" said Sarah as she was snapped back to normal.

"Of course she did, she was worried sick. You shouldn't have done that to your mother."

"I just thought she would call Alex or someone."

"That's not the point, the point is you scared your mother too death."

"You don't understand. This is where we're suppose to be. And I don't understand why you aren't mad at us."

"Sarah, lets not talk about this now, okay? First you need to call your mother and let her know you're okay."

Sarah nodded and walked over to Elliot's desk. She picked up the phone while Elliot went over to the snack desk to get some coffee.

Fin and Munch walked into the station house and over to Elliot.

"So we get a call," said Munch "from a kid saying his dad is doing something terrible and to get there right away. We go and his dad is flushing his goldfish down the toliet. The fish was dead. I just don't get kids.

"I think there's a reason for that," said Fin.

Elliot turned to look at them. "Sarah's here."

"Sarah? Sarah Benson?" questioned Munch. Fin looked equally confused.

"She ran away back here, she's calling her mom now. Olivia's on a flight from where ever to come get her."

"Liv's coming back?" asked Fin. "Is that safe?"

"She's more worried about Sarah right now."

Sarah picked up Elliot's phone and dialed her mother's cellphone.

"Hello?" she heard her mother's voice from the other side.

"Hi Mom," she said nervously.

"Sarah," she said with a sigh of relief which was quickly replaced by anger. "What the hell were you thinking?!"

"That I wanted to be home again. But Mom, I was really safe. I always had my hood up and then I went to Alex's and then I came straight to the precinit. I was safe."

"Good, but that dosen't excuse what you did. I close to New York now, so I'll see you in a little while."

"Okay."

"Is Elliot there?"

"Yeah. Oh, I can't believe you called him!"

"Sarah, whatever is between me and Elliot is between me and Elliot. Can you hand him the phone please?"

"Okay. I love you."

"I love you too."

Sarah looked around for Elliot, and saw Munch and Fin with him. She ran over and engulfed them in a double hug while she pointed Elliot to the phone.

"Liv?" said Elliot when he picked up the phone.

"Yeah, thanks Elliot."

"Don't thank me. She was here when I got back. She's grown up a lot."

"Yeah," Olivia smiled. "Anyway, I'll take a cab and go to the station."

"No, I'll send a car to come get you and bring you to the station."

"Alright, I'll see you soon."

"Yeah," he said and hung up.

**4 4 4 4 4 4 4 4 4 4 4 4 4 4 4 4 4 4 4 4 4 4 4 4 4 4 4 4 4 4 4 4 4 4 4 4 4 4 4 4 4 4 4 4 4 4 4 4 4 4 4 4 4 4 4 4 4 4 4 4 4 4 4 4 4**

He knew something was goping on. He liked to think of it as a sixth sense.

He stood outside the station house every day for three years. At first he was nervous that he might be noticed. A baseball cap, a hood up, a stocking cap. He'd grown a beard, shaved his head. He was only a small fargment of the same man from three years ago.

Earlier he saw a figure in a black hoody stand outside the station house. As if they were figuring if they should go in or not.

But what really got his attention was that a one point the figure pulled up there sleve, and rubbed there arm. That's when he saw it.

Scars. They were all over her arm.

That's when he knew. That was his daughter. He knew it was. They way she walked, just like her mother. Her ability to hide her face, so much like a detective. She had been in that precinit too much.

He turned around. Her mother would be here soon, and they'd still be there tomorrow. He knows Olivia would want to go, but something would hold her back.

Besides, he still had too much to do before he could start his plan.

There was going to be many long nights before he would be ready.

**44444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444**

A/N: We had a snow did today so I got a lot of wrting done. Anyway, can someone guess who that psycho freak is? Next chapter, Olivia is back to New York and Sarah meets Dani Beck!

REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!


	5. Airport

Disclaimer: I do not own Law & Order:SVU.

A/N: Sorry for the wait. I had to do a ten page short story for english. So here is chapter five.

**55555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555**

Sarah was sitting at Elliot's desk while he went to grab them some lunch, when a blonde came over and sat at her mom's old desk.

"Hello," Sarah said with an extremely chipper smile.

"Hey," said the blonde. "Are you Elliot's daughter Elizabeth?"

"No, I'm a close personal friend. Very close."

"Dani Beck. I'm Elliot's partner."

"Oh, you're Dani Beck. I'm Sarah, Sarah Benson."

"Benson? Have we met?"

"No, but I bet you've heard of me."

"You were that kid missing a few years ago, right?"

"Yeah, that's me."

"Wasn't your mom a cop here?"

"Yeah. She was Elliot's partner."

"Yeah," said Dani and looked down at some papers.

Sarah stared at her.

"Do you need anything?" Dani asked.

"No, it's just that's my mom's old desk and I used to sit here all the time and watch her. Memories."

"That's nice."

"Isn't it? But you don't seem a thing like my mom."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I can tell you're just way different."

Dani just nodded.

Elliot walked back over to his desk. "Oh," he said. "Im' glad you guys have met. Come on Sarah, let's go pick up your mom from the airport."

"Should I grab a knife now, or do you think that she' ll have one with her?"

"She's not going to kill you."

"Oh, yes she is," said Sarah as she stood up and followed Elliot out to the hallway. "She has become even more protective over the last three years. She didn't trust anyone, and right after school, everyday, she would be pick me up exactly on time and we would go striaght home."

"Do you really blame her? After all you two have been through do you really think that she would just let you trace around a mysterious state."

"Of course not, but I'm a teenager, I need just a little tiny bit of freedom."

"Well, if I were your mother I would have done the exact same thing."

Elliot opened the door for Sarah to get into the car.

**5 5 5 5 5 5 5 5 5 5 5 5 5 5 5 5 5 5 5 5 5 5 5 5 5 5 5 5 5 5 5 5 5 5 5 5 5 5 5 5 5 5 5 5 5 5 5 5 5 5 5 5 5 5 5 5 5 5 5 5 5 5 5 5**

Elliot parked his car, got out, and opened the passenger door for Sarah.

"Put your hood up," he said.

Sarah did as she was told and Elliot rapped one of his arms around her.

"Stay close, and try to keep your head down."

They walked into the airport and to the front desk. Elliot looked at the list above the desk to see if Olivia's flight have come in. He saw what terminal she was coming in from and walked to it, still never letting Sarah get away from him.

Thye sat by the terminal as people spilled out of the doors. Soon no more people came out and Elliot began to worry.

"Sarah," he said "You sit right here. I'm going just over there to the desk to see if maybe this wasn't t he flight, don't you move."

"Okay, I'm not moving."

**5 5 5 5 5 5 5 5 5 5 5 5 5 5 5 5 5 5 5 5 5 5 5 5 5 5 5 5 5 5 5 5 5 5 5 5 5 5 5 5 5 5 5 5 5 5 5 5 5 5 5 5 5 5 5 5 5 5 5 5 5 5 5 5**

There she is. I'm so glad they didn't see me come. Stupid girl, want til I get my hands on her. She is going to regret ever leaving Seattle. I made sure Elliot was not looking my way and I carefully, queitly, snuck over to my daughter, and I put my hand over her mouth, so she couldn't scream.

**5 5 5 5 5 5 5 5 5 5 5 5 5 5 5 5 5 5 5 5 5 5 5 5 5 5 5 5 5 5 5 5 5 5 5 5 5 5 5 5 5 5 5 5 5 5 5 5 5 5 5 5 5 5 5 5 5 5 5 5 5 5 5 5**

Sarah suddenly got the feeling that she was being watched. Of course that had happened a lot over the past three years, but this time it felt different.

She felt the presence of somone familiar. She was about to walk over to Elliot, not ten feet away, but before she could stand up she felt a hand over her mouth.

**55555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555**

A/N: I'm SO sorry that this has taken so long. I have new classes this semester, and my teachers really load it on, plus I have a whole bunch of other crap that I have going on. So I wouldn't expect updates to frequently, but I know what I want to do in the next chapter, so that might come soon, but don't hold your breath.


	6. Catch Up

Disclaimer: I do not own Law & Order: SVU.

A/N: Here is the next chapter! Oh, and Henry and Melody are the names I gave to Melinda's husband and daughter.

**666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666**

Elliot was about to ask the women about the flight when Olivia walked over to him. It was amazing to see her. She looked better with age, her hair was a little past her shoulders. He loved that she was still hippy, just the way he liked her.

"Hey," she said. Her mouth said a solid line, but he knew that on the inside she was smiling.

"Hi," he said still dazed. He shook his head to get out of the daze and he leaned on the desk. He opened his mouth about to ask her a question when he saw, in the corner of his eye, a man put his hand over Sarah's mouth. He stood erect, to make sure what he saw was true. When he knew it was true he ran straight straight toward her.

Olivia was confused until she saw Sarah in the graps of some bearded man. All her fears were refreshed. She broke into a run right behind him.

**6 6 6 6 6 6 6 6 6 6 6 6 6 6 6 6 6 6 6 6 6 6 6 6 6 6 6 6 6 6 6 6 6 6 6 6 6 6 6 6 6 6 6 6 6 6 6 6 6 6 6 6 6 6 6 6 6 6 6 6 6 6 6 6 6 6 6 **

Sarah tried to scream, but she was scared silent. It was happenig again, maybe coming back was a bad idea.

She was ready for it to start all over again when she felt him let go, then she saw Elliot run past her. Immediately she felt arms rapped around her. She looked up at her mother's eyes, already full of tears.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

All Sarah could do was nod and her mother engulfed her into her arms.

**6 6 6 6 6 6 6 6 6 6 6 6 6 6 6 6 6 6 6 6 6 6 6 6 6 6 6 6 6 6 6 6 6 6 6 6 6 6 6 6 6 6 6 6 6 6 6 6 6 6 6 6 6 6 6 6 6 6 6 6 6 6 6 6 6 6 6**

Elliot saw the bastard from behind. He was about 20 feet ahead of him. His trench coat blew with the wind behind him. Elliot thought, if he was just a little closer. He followed him out of the airport and down the street, pushing people as he went.

Soon Peter turned into an alley Elliot followed him but he was gone. Elliot panted heavily. "Damn it!" he yelled.

He called the precinit to tell them to be on the look -out for him, and he walked back to the airport.

Airport security were gathered around Sarah who was clinging to Olivia.

"Did you get him?" asked Sarah wide- eyed.

Elliot looked down and shook his head.

"I knew coming back here was a mistake," said Olivia. "We have to go back."

"No," said Sarah as she stood up. "Mom, we can't leave in fear forever."

"Sarah, this isn't a game, this is your life, and I'm not reliving what I did three years ago, and I'm definetly not letting you relive it."

"Well, you can't leave tonight. We need statements from both of you."

**6 6 6 6 6 6 6 6 6 6 6 6 6 6 6 6 6 6 6 6 6 6 6 6 6 6 6 6 6 6 6 6 6 6 6 6 6 6 6 6 6 6 6 6 6 6 6 6 6 6 6 6 6 6 6 6 6 6 6 6 6 6 6 6 6 6 6**

Elliot, Olivia, and Sarah walked into the precinit to see a frantic Alex, Melinda, and Casey talking Captain Cragen.

"What's going on?" asked Elliot.

They all turned toward and all jaws dropped when they saw Olivia.

"Hi," she said innocently.

Everyone crowded around her and engulfed her in a huge hug. Cries of joy filled everyone's eyes. All happy to see there old friends.

After all greetings were exchanged they all settled down, and Sarah went to the crib to try to get some rest after everything.

"Olivia, when you guys left, we didn't know what to think," said Melinda.

"Yeah, we knew that you guys were scared, but we never thought you would run to the other side of the country," said Casey.

"Yeah, but I was just so scared, I didn't want anything else to happen to Sarah," said Olivia.

"Well, on one level we understood, but on another we were surprised," said Alex. "We missed you guys so much."

"We missed you too, but another about me what's been going with you guys? Melinda, how's Henry and Melody?"

"They're both great. Melody really misses Sarah."

"Yeah, Sarah talked about her a lot in Seattle. So Casey, Alex, how's everything?"

"Well, I'm engaged," said Alex smiling.

"No way! To who?"

"Trevor Langdon."

"You're kidding? Wow."

"Yeah, we got together when I came back, and we just hit it off."

"Congarulations."

"Yes," said Casey. "Well, I met my old boyfriend again, he's on his meds and we're trying to get back to what we were. Now, we're just friends."

"So who is Elliot's new partner?"

"Her name's Dani Beck," said Melinda.

"She any good?"

"Not bad," said Casey. "She's no you."

"Oh course not," said Cragen as he walked into the room. "No one could replaced are Olivia."

Olivia smiled. "Oh, I missed you guys soooo much."

"We missed you more," said Alex. "We need to celebrate."

"I want my life to get to what it used to be, but not until this whole Peter thing is over. I can't let Sarah suffer like she did before."

"And we're going to make sure that dosen't happen again," said Cragen.

Elliot walked in. "Maybe sooner then you think. They have a suspect in custody. Dani's on the scene now."

Olivia stood up. "Can you guys watch Sarah?" she said as she followed Elliot out of the room.

"Sure," said Melinda as Olivia and Elliot left.

**666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666**

A/N: In the next chapter: Could they have found Peter? Dani and Olivia meet, and just how will Dani react?

REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!


	7. Captain

Disclaimer: I do not own Law & Order: SVU.

A/N: SORRY!!!

**7777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777**

Olivia and Elliot pulled up, outside the airport. A bunch squad cars surrounded the entrance, which was blocked off by police tape. Dani stood on the outside of it.

"Elliot--"

"Not now," said Elliot as he got out of the car.

Olivia sighed and followed him over to Dani.

"What have we got?" asked Elliot.

"Witnesses saw this guy come into the airport, say they saw him in here before. They say he matched your description of that attemped kidnapper. I'm sorry ma'am you have to stay behind the barricade," said Dani as she turned to Olivia who was trailing behind them, but listening very carefully.

"No, this is the child's mother," said Elliot.

"Oh," said Dani. "I'm Dani Beck."

"Olivia Benson."

Dani had a moment in her mind trying to place the name. "This is the guy," said Dani as they turned the corner and saw a man, with his head down between two uniformed police officers. The officers jerked him up. His unshaven face was blocked by his hood. The officers pulled it down and for a brief second Olivia swore she saw that familiar glint in the man's eyes.

"It's not him," she said and quickly turned away. "That's not Peter."

"It's okay Liv," said Elliot as he placed his hand on her shoulder. "We'll find him."

"I know," she nodded. "I just want to get back to the station. I don't want Sarah to be alone too long."

"Okay."

Dani came up to them. "Elliot, I've got to get back to the station."

"Oh, well can you take Olivia with you? I've got stay here a little longer."

"No problem."

**7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 **

Dani and Olivia rode to the station in silence for awhile, but Dani had questions.

"So you're Elliot's old partner," it was more of a statement then a question.

"Yep."

"I'm real sorry about your kid. I can't imagine what that must be like."

"It's the worst feeling in the entire world. And you're right, you can't imagine."

"Excuse me?"

"Oh, I'm sorry. I'm just a little edgey lately. It's nothing personal, I just really wasn't prepared for any of this."

"Then why come back?"

"My daughter. She just took off in the middle of the night. Said we needed to be here. I couldn't not follow her. But I was right, within hours of her getting here, it almost all starts over again."

"Well, we are going to do are best."

"I know. Remeber, I will always be one of you."

**7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 **

Dani and Olivia entered the precinit.

"Hey Liv," said Munch.

"Long time," said Fin.

"Well, someone had to come back and keep an eye on you two," she said as she engulfed them both in a hug.

"Melinda, Casey, and Alex had to go, but we've kept an eye on Sarah. She's still asleep," said Fin.

"Also, Alex said if you guys need a place to stay she'd be happy to take you guys in for awhile," said Munch.

Olivia was going to repile but was interupted.

"Olivia, can I have a word with you?" asked Cragen as he popped his head out of his office.

"It's like I never left," she said as she walked to his office.

"Olivia," said Cragen. "What are you doing here?"

"Sarah ran away, I had to come after her."

"When you said you were leaving for Seattle I thought we agreed that I would let you know when it was safe."

"I know, and you have no idea how grateful I am that you kept our secret, Sarah didn't even know, but I couldn't just let her wonder around the city with him still out there."

"You could have called me, I would have found her and brought her back to you."

"I know... but I think a part of me wanted to come back, you know finally face what I need to."

"Liv, I worried about both of you. I don't want either of you hurt. Everytime I think of what he did to Sarah I think I could kill him with my bare hands."

"You and me both," she said as Crageb took her in for a hug. "And I just hate that she will always have that heart condition, and though damn scars to always remind her of him."

"But it will all be worth it when we get him, and we will get him."

**7777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777**

A/N: Hey! Sorry I haven't updated in what seems like forever, but school was rough for the last few months, and I had personal stuff that screwed me up bad, but I'm back and hopefully I will be able to update more often. Sorry this chapter was kind of a filler, but I wanted to set Olivia's state- of- mind and that Cragen was in contact with Olivia while they were gone.

REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!


	8. Laundry

Disclaimer: I do not own Law & Order: SVU.

A/N: So I'm sitting here watching SVU and it hits me. I haven't used George aka Huang in here, not even a mention!! So here is some Huang action! I'm really sorry it has taken so long! I can't apologize enough. I hate it when people don't update, but now I kinda know why.

**888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

Olivia stood by the door of the crib watching Sarah sleep.

"I had to see it for myself," she heard a voice from behind.

She turned and saw Dr. George Huang. "George?" she said as she went to hug him. "I didn't think you'd still be with us."

"I couldn't leave you guys without my great knowledge," he laughed as they seperated.

"It's so great to see you. You guys will never believe how much I've missed you all."

"We missed you more, trust me. But I heard your arrival wasn't as pleasant as expected."

"Yeah," sighed as turned back to look at Sarah. "I think it was really hard on her. She's been asleep since we got back."

"How did she act in Seattle?"

"Nothing like she used to be. I kinda think it was my fault for leaving New York in the first place, but I really miss my old Sarah."

"You know the minute Peter is caught she'll be back to normal."

"I sure hope so. I just want her to be like any other 17 year old."

Sarah began to stir. Olivia walked over to her.

"Hey kid, you feel better?"

Sarah sat up and wiped her eyes. "Yeah I feel a lot better. I -" then she spotted George. She stood up, ran over to him, and engulfed him in a huge hug.

"Wow, you've gotten so tall," he smiled.

She laughed. "It's so great to see you." Olivia stood beside her. "I'm so glad we're back in New York."

"I bet, and it's great to see you, but I'm due back at the FBI," said George.

"But you just got here!" protested Sarah.

"I know, but we can catch but later, promise."

"I'm holding you to that," said Sarah as he walked away. "So, where are we staying tonight, crib?" Sarah asked her mother.

"Ha ha ha, no. We're staying at Alex's."

"Awesome," she said bored.

"Are you sure you're alright?" Olivia asked really concerned.

"Not much scares me anymore, but for a second I thought it was all going to happen again."

"It's not going to happen again."

"I know you won't let it happen again."

Olivia pulled up one of Sarah's sleeves up and traced one of the many scars on her arm.

"I won't," Olivia pulled her sleeve back down, she squeezed Sarah's hand. "Let's go."

**8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8**

"Thanks for letting us stay with you," said Olivia to Alex after they had settled in and Sarah had went in for a shower.

"Please, I'm so happy to have you guys back. I missed you both so much," said Alex as she folded some laundry she had piled on the sofa.

"We missed you too."

Olivia helped Alex fold some clothes in silence until Alex couldn't take it anymore. "Liv, I've always wanted to ask you why you left all us a sudden. You didn't tell anyone."

"I had to leave quickly, I couldn't take the chance that Peter would find out about where we were going."

"There's more to it then that. Liv, you know there is."

"Alex, please, this is all happening so fast. I wake up, my kid is gone, I fly to New York, Sarah is almost kidnapped _again!_ So I don't think I can handle the third degree, mostly from you. You know me to well for us to have this conversation right now."

"Fine, but you know we'll have to eventually."

"I know, but please, it's been a _very _long day."

"Alright, subject dropped."

"Thank you."

"Well, now you must help me with laundry," proclaimed Alex as she held up the basket.

"Jeez, do you ever do laundry?"

"Not often."

"Okay. Sarah, we're going downstair to do laundry!" yelled Olivia.

"Alright!" Sarah yelled back.

"I'm locking the door, don't answer it!" yelled Olivia.

"Alright," Sarah sighed- yelled.

"I mean it!"

"Okay! Jeez, go!"

Sarah heard the door close as she stepped out of the shower. She put on a pair of plaid pajama pants and a black cami. She combed through her dark hair and put it in a pony tail. It had gotten darker over the years, much like her mother's had been when she first started her SVU job. She looked into the mirror. She was happy with herself. She had inherited her mom's good- looks, and she was confident most of the time. It was those damn scars, all over her body. She had gotten more used to them, it was just how overs looked at her like. She heavily sighed and left the bathroom.

She grabbed the remote and plopped on the couch. She was about to switch it on when she heard a knock at the door. She threw the remote to the other side of the couch, got up and looked through the peep- hole. She saw a guy, about her age. Dark brown hair, a little taller then she.

"Can I help you?" she asked through the door.

"Is- Is Ms.Cabot home?" he asked sheepishly.

"She's not. How did you get here if I didn't buzz you up?" she asked, being cautious, like her mother would.

"I leave a floor down. I- I helped Ms. Cabot fix her car, and she said she was going to pay me today."

Sarah, seeing as he was not a threat, opened the door with the chain on and made sure he could only see her face. "She's doing laundry."

"Oh.. I'm sorry."

"It's okay. You should try again in a few minutes."

"O- Okay. Thanks."

"No problem," she said, starting to close the door as he started to turn away.

"I'm Drew," he said as he abruptly turned around right as the door was about to close. He held out his hand.

"I don't shake hands," she said, ashamed of her scars. "But I'm Sarah."

"I haven't seen you around before."

"Maybe cause I haven't been around before."

"Oh," said Drew, hanging his head down.

Sarah sighed. "I'm sorry, that sounded mean. I just moved back to New York."

"Oh, that's cool."

"Yeah it is. Well it was nice meeting you, but I kinda promised my mom I wouldn't open the door so-."

"Right. So, maybe I'll see you around?"

"Maybe you will," Sarah smiled and closed the door.

**888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

A/N: Wow, I finally updated. It took me months to write this one, no idea why. I wrote like one sentence a day. Anyway there are three ways I may take this story, I just gotta decide how. I think the updates will come more often I hope. School is so slow for me so I'm ahead and I think I will have more free time. E-mail me with any concerns comments, whatever on the story.

REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!


	9. You Guys Are Gonna Hate Me

You guys are going to hate me so bad but I hate my self even more. Unless I take a break from this it is going to be total crap. I do not want it to be crap and I hope you guys don't want it to be crap and I hate it when people do this so much so I totally understand if you guys hate me. THIS IS NOT OVER!!!! I REFUSE TO GIVE UP!!! I just need a little break. I am going to try and write another fan fiction and once that is done, I swear I will get back to. If any of you get restless you e-mail and bother me finish this until I do!!! In fact what I think I may do is write the whole story and just post little by little as I go. BUT THIS IS NOT OVER!!!! I will come back!!!! I just need a little break from tthis story to re- evaluate the characters and where there stories are going. Once again it's okay to hate me.

- THANKS Jewel88

E-mail me with any question.


End file.
